It is often desired or necessary to use caissons, or outer tubular members, for conducting engineering operations and the like in water. Caissons may be used to provide a working space, to protect the internal member from external forces, and to protect the external environment from the surrounded area. One example of the use of caissons is in offshore well installations, wherein a drill stem or conductor extends from below the mud line or seafloor to a wellhead position above the water surface. The term conductor is used generally herein to include elongated members that may or may not be tubular as well as various tubular members and strings.